falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
Ремонт водопровода
|дополнительно = 200pxМеталлолом для Уолтера }} Ремонт водопровода ( ) — неотмечаемый повторяющийся квест Fallout 3Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide, стр. 102, 390.. Описание Слесарь Уолтер, работающий с 2242 года в Мегатонне, пытается поспевать с починкой водопровода, однако сильная изношенность труб и отсутствие помощи усложняет ситуацию. Одинокий Путник может исправить положение. Задачи и этапы Квест состоит из двух стадий: сначала Одинокий Путник должен будет помочь Уолтеру с починкой водопроводных труб, затем может снабжать его материалами для поддерживающего ремонта. Подробное прохождение Починка труб Зайдя в Мегатонну и расспросив Уолтера о городской суете, Путник узнает, что в системе водоснабжения имеются проблемы. Из-за частых сбоев на водоочистной станции он вынужден часто проверять оборудование, не уделяя внимания трубам, в которых образовались протечки. Из-за нехватки времени Уолтер может покинуть станцию только вечером, когда рабочее оборудование выключено и вода не течёт по трубам. В связи с усталостью, а также в силу своего возраста Уолтер не может обследовать всё на исправность, поэтому после тяжёлой работы он предпочитает отдыхать в салуне Мориарти примерно с 22:00 до 2:00. Согласившись на помощь Путника, Уолтер посвятит его в подробности. |Уолтер}} Слесарь периодически проверяет давление — он знает, что где-то в городе есть три протечки и просит Путника найти их. Самому же герою для качественного ремонта потребуется хороший уровень навыка «Ремонт» — не менее 30. Участки труб, которые нуждаются в ремонте, можно обнаружить визуально — из мест протечек бьёт фонтанчик воды: # на крыше церкви детей Атома. Попасть туда проще, спрыгнув с правого угла ограждения у «Магазина на кратере»; # на спуске в кратер со стороны городских ворот, труба слева от ступеней; # на спуске от общинного дома в бомбе. После того, как Путник залатал все протечки, давление в установке придёт в норму, а водопровод в городе заработает на полную силу. Теперь герой должен отчитаться Уолтеру. Пожилой слесарь-ремонтник отметит, что системы работают нормально, поблагодарит героя и предложит ему ещё кое-что. Сбор лома Обязавшись приносить металлолом или в грубой манере выразив старику желание получить деньги, Путник может в дальнейшем получать от него награду. В зависимости от ответа Уолтер обрадуется помощи или рассердится, а затем отдаст 200 крышек за ремонт протечек. Дополнительно главному герою начислится 100 ОО. Когда Путник соберёт металлолом, он должен вернуться к Уолтеру. В зависимости от своих намерений герой может просто выдать лом по 5, 10, 15, 20, 25 кусков сразу или же выдать все имеющиеся у его куски металла на продажу. Если Путник скажет, что не хочет платы и желает просто помочь городу, то он заработает очки кармы, а старик Уолтер отметит щедрость героя. В любом случае выдача металлолома будет сопровождаться начислением очков опыта. Заметки * Металлолом, который Путник будет отдавать Уолтеру, не будет где-либо отображаться, даже в инвентаре живого или мёртвого Уолтера. * Уолтер говорит, что не может ликвидировать протечки сам, а отойти от очистителя может только ночью, когда последний выключен. В связи с этим вода не будет поступать в трубы и протечки не будут видны. Вопреки его словам, протечки всё же будут видны ночью. * Вне зависимости от того, какой объём работ был сделан и сколько Путник продал Уолтеру лома, качество воды в Мегатонне не изменится — уровень радиации в воде из раковин не изменится. * Самое большое количество металлолома, которое Уолтер может принять от Путника, является 1000 кусков. * В официальном руководстве весьма скудно и небрежно написаны моменты выполнения этого квеста. Согласно записям в биографии Уолтера должно быть два квеста Treatment и Scavenging for Scrap. На стр. 390 всего лишь приводятся сведения насчёт квеста Treatment, где описываются моменты про починку трёх труб, возвращение к Уолтеру, награда за работу и предоставление сбора лома за очки опыта, очки кармы и крышки''Return to Walter, and he rewards you with Caps (and 5 XP) and requests you find scrap metal. You can choose to receive 10 Caps for every scrap metal you bring. Or a simple thank-you for every scrap metal you bring''.. * Уолтеру можно приносить лом неограниченное число раз. * При имеющейся способности «Прилежный ученик» или состоянии «Заряд бодрости» Одинокий Путник будет получать дополнительные 10 % очков опыта. Расчёт числа ведётся через округление к наибольшему целому. Баги * В случае «пропажи» Уолтера из города квест получить невозможно. * Иногда после устранения протечек и выбора варианта с продажей металлолома за крышки в диалоге снова будет присутствовать фраза о починке трубопроводов — можно повторно выбрать этот вариант и получить 400 крышек вместо 200. * Если принести Уолтеру несколько кусков металлолома (тестировалось с количеством больше 5), то может появиться вариант диалога «Эдем дал мне какой-то вирус и приказал с его помощью сорвать проект». Эта фраза — одна из реплик Путника в диалоге со старейшиной Лайонсом после возвращения из Рэйвен-Рока. Галерея FO3 Mgt Treatment 01.jpg|Течь на спуске от входа в город FO3 Mgt Treatment 02.jpg|Течь ниже общинного дома FO3 Mgt Treatment 03.jpg|Течь на крыше церкви детей Атома Примечания de:Lecks in den Rohren en:Treatment ko:메가톤에서 고장난 파이프 고치기 pl:Naprawa (zadanie) uk:Ремонт водопроводу Категория:Неотмечаемые квесты Fallout 3 Категория:Повторяющиеся квесты Fallout 3 Категория:Мегатонна: квесты